


Little Soldier in Red

by galaxy_of_words



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assasinations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_words/pseuds/galaxy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's come to assassinate a warrior of the Batterwitch. He finds a little girl instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Soldier in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh have some Alpha Dave and heiress Jane Crocker interaction in some kind of dystopia.

What you find is not what you expect.

Breaking into the Crocker mansion was difficult, even for someone with your skill, but your mission needs to be done. If nothing else it will send a message to the Batterwitch.

As you slide through the window left suspiciously unlocked you half expect a trident held to your throat held by a brainwashed child soldier in red. Instead you find the Crocker heiress sitting at the foot of her bed, head bent and trident thrown carelessly across the room.

She doesn’t look like a tool of the Batterwitch, tiny as she is with her messy dark hair and her mismatched socks. More than anything she just looks young and with a jolt you remember that she’s the same age as your little bro. You shake those thoughts off. Unassuming as she may look she’s dangerous, the little heiress of your enemy. Others have underestimated her before and ended up six feet under.

You equip your sword with a pop and her head turns at the noise. In her hand she’s holding what appears to be a framed photograph of a middle-aged man. You’re curious but you can’t afford to be distracted so you keep your eyes on the girl. She doesn’t scream or lunge for her weapon, instead she simply turns back to the photo.

“Hello, Mr. Strider I presume?” Her voice is gentle and calm. You’d be lying to say it’s not disconcerting as hell. You move to take her out, kid or not it’s your job, when she makes a small choked up sound.

You freeze. You’d know that sound anywhere. One doesn’t raise a stoic child that hates to show any form of weakness without knowing what it sounds like when someone is trying to hide a sob. 

You find yourself at a loss. She’s your enemy but she’s also a kid just a little younger than your bro.

You don’t know what to do and you’re still trying to make a decision when she turns her head to you again. This time you’re paying more attention; you can spot the sheen of tears on her cheeks and the puffy redness of her eyes. She smiles weakly and you can’t help it, a part of your heart goes out to this sad little girl.

“Mr. Strider,” she says her voice cracking. “How would the resistance like a man on the inside?” It is the sort of thing that sounds exactly like a trap and you’d be a fool to believe her.

She still has that sad little smile on her face but you recognize something in her eyes. It’s the same look you see in Rose’s eyes, a lust for justice and steely determination just daring the world to defy her. It’s a look that doesn’t belong in the eyes of someone so young.

You lower your sword.


End file.
